Fred and Angelina's Begining
by yaddah yaddah yaddha
Summary: Fred and Angelina admit their feelings towards each other. What's going to happen?


A/N-This is my first fanfic, I've wrote regular stories, but don't hold back, if you think it sucks please tell me and why you think so. Anyways, this is a Fred and Angleina fic. I hope you like it!  
  
Fred tossed in his bed in the apartment he shared with his twin brother George, and for the time being, Angelina, a reason he couldn't sleep. Angelina was staying with them until she could find her own apartment, she had been there for almost a month now. When Fred found out Angelina needed a place to stay he offered her to stay wiht them in a split second, just so he could be around her. That's how things always were with Fred, he'd do anything to get her attention, to make her laugh, to make her smile, even if that meant making a fool out of himself, but that's what love does to you. Fred knew he was in love with Angelina since the Yule Ball, he had a crush on her before that, but that's all it was then, but during the Yule Ball, Fred realized that he could spend all of his life with her.  
  
Finally giving up on trying to sleep he got up to walked into the living room. He realized when he left his room that all the lights were on in the living room. He walk into the room couriously. When he reached the end of the hall way he seen who was in the room, it was the reason he was up all night. Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" Fred asked Angelina, she looked up startled to see him there.  
  
"Oh Fred did I wake you? I couldn't sleep so I decided to turn some lights on," she said quietly, so not to wake George.  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep either," he sat down next to her. She was sitting on the couch with blanket over her and a book on her lap, "Whatcha reading."  
  
"It's a photo album," she said, he looked at her.  
  
"I don't remember you ever holding a camera."  
  
"I didn't take the pictures. Colin Creevy did, he gave me this as a present," she said blushing slightly, no one else got a photo album.  
  
"Why, Angelina, if I didn't think Colin had a thing for Harry I would say that he had a little crush on you," Fred said smirking.  
  
"Cute Fred, real cute, mocking a kid four years younger than you."  
  
"I wasn't mocking just him, you too," he said.  
  
"Shut up, Fred," Angelina said.  
  
"So what pictures are in here?"  
  
"Alot of picture of you and me, either we were together too much or Colin was always there when we were together," she said.  
  
"I'm going with we were together too much. You had an impact on me Angelina, that's why I'm the way I am, I seen you and realized, if I take life seriously that's what I'll be, Quidditch capitan with good grades. Puh- who wants that!"  
  
"Thanks for the flattery, Fred," she said pulling more bankets onto her, "I'm freezing," she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, it's been getting colder, ever since you moved in actually," he teased, grinning at her, she tried not to smile back, but gave in to temptation.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Fred, your so sweet!" Angelina said sarcasticly.  
  
"Just trying to help," he said, "Give me some blankets, my ball just turned into marbles."  
  
"Ugh! Fred that's very unneeded information," she said, giving him the blankets nonetheless.  
  
"So let me see this photo album," Fred said.  
  
Angelina put it in between them, the first few photos were Quidditch matches, and days they were sitting in the common room- doing homework, playing chess, so on. When they got half way through there was a picture of Fred and Angelina dancing and laughing at the Yule Ball.  
  
"I like that one the best," Angelina told Fred.  
  
"How come?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know I just had a really great time that night," she want to tell him why she had a great time, but didn't.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Fred looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back. All the sudden they were leaning in towards each other. Their lips touched, neither of them knew what was happening, but they didn't want to stop it. Fred put his hands on her back, as she put hers on his face. They broke apart, not because they wanted to, but becuse they needed air.  
  
"I'm sorry," Fred said, then he started rambleing on how stupid it was.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Angelina said.  
  
"You know what, Ang, I'm not sorry, I liked that, I like you... alot," he said, them added quietly, "I love you." Angelina was shocked she wasn't expecting that, she tried to say something, she tried to tell him she felt the same way, but she couldn't speak, she was in too much of a state of pure happiness. After a few moments, Fred got up. " I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean, I'm me, it's fine." He walked off to his room.  
  
Right when he left she was out of her shock. She realized what happened. She heard the door close. She got very worried, had she just lost what she was trying to get after so long. She rushed up and walked fast to his room. She walked in without knocking. Fred looked up, he was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Look, Ang, if you don't want things-" Fred was cut off by Angelina kissing him. They laid back on to the bed, when they broke apart, Fred was on top of Angelina.  
  
"I love you, Fred," Angelina said. Fred grinned and went to kiss her again. They were on their sides kissing. Angelina slowly broke apart.  
  
"We need to slow down, if we don't I won't be able to..." she said.  
  
"Okay, we can go as slow as you want to," Fred said.  
  
"I love you, Fred."  
  
"Why wouldn't you be in love with me, I'm just so gorgeous," he joked, then he got serious, "I love you too Angelina."  
  
They stayed in bed for a while. Fred put his arms around her, and drew lazy circles on the bottom of her back. Angelina had her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.  
  
"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm starving, but I don't want to get up," Angelina said.  
  
"Come on, I'll make you something to eat."  
  
"Oh, you cook?" Angelina teased.  
  
"Yes, I cook, I can make french toast," he said indignant. She smiled and kissed him lightly then pulled away, "You're not getting away that easy," he pulled her in to a deeper kiss. Fred slipped his tounge into her mouth, Angelina moan slightly. They broke apart.  
  
"I'm going to take that little moan as you saying I'm a good kisser," Fred said grinning cheekily.  
  
"You can be a jerk some times," she said, she got up.  
  
"Yes, but you love me,"he said, sitting up on well.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." she sighed.  
  
"Come on let's go eat."  
  
They walked into the kitchen. Fred started to pull out eggs and bread. He cracked the eggs in a bowland started beating them. Before he got the chance to do anything else, George walked out of his room, with Alicia behind him. They looked over the counter to see Fred and Angelina looking at them.  
  
"What are you guys doing up? You're never up this early," George said.  
  
"We didn't sleep. How are you Alicia?" Fred asked cheekily.  
  
"Good, Fred, thanks," she said.  
  
"It's nice to have you here, have you been here all night?" Fred asked in the same tone.  
  
"Yes, but I think I'll be going," Alicia said, "Bye, George, I love you," she gave George a small kiss on the mouth.  
  
"I'll walk you, it's too far for you to go by youself," George said, "Bye guys."  
  
"How noble of you, George."  
  
"Shut up," George said.  
  
"Interesting... very interesting," Angelina said.  
  
A/N- This is chapter one, what will happen, trouble? Breakup? Marriage?! Review and find out. 


End file.
